1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for controlling and regulating the cross sectional opening of a variable are propulsive nozzle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Known aircraft turbojet engines are equipped with a main fuel regulator, which under normal conditions controls the flow of fuel delivered to the combustion chambers, and an auxiliary or emergency fuel regulator which the pilot may substitute for the main regulator in case of a failure of the main regulator to permit continuation of the flight to the nearest landing.
A system of this type has already been described in French Pat. No. 2,406,079, filed by the present applicant on Oct. 11, 1977.
In many cases, however, the turbojet engine does not provide adequate propulsive thrust when the engine has been switched over to the auxiliary fuel regulator in flight, nor do those systems provide for the reignition of the turbojet engine.